Wormhole
by Crystalized Crimson Tears
Summary: I really don't know how to describe this... the gang gets warped somewhere and they got to help this place. ( Better than it sounds)


Wormhole  
by: Crystalized Crimson Tears ( A.k.a: CCT )  
  
Summary: Okay... how can I put this without having it sound too dumb... wait a sec! I can't! * mutters incoherently* Well, this may seem stupid,  
but... DAMMIT!!! I don't know... just read...  
  
Disclaimer: * checks list that wraps around the world twice* Hmm... nope! I  
don't own Yugioh! Imagine that! It is owned by some Japanese guy that I can't spell let alone pronounce. I'm in this for the fun, not the money. Face it, I don't own anything. So bug off if you are only reading this to find a reason to sue me. I don't care if you flame me or not. I honestly don't care. All flames will be used to toast my PopTarts, and give me some  
amusement, kay? Hope you enjoy.  
- CCT  
  
Thunder crackled in the sky of Domino, interupting the dead silence of the night. Rain showered heavily on the still and quiet city, peacfully asleep, awaiting the next ordinary day. Nothing unusual. Not even rain changed that.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky, reflecting off office windows and lighting up the sky for a split second. Then another wonderous boom of thunder, almost sounding like a crack of a whip. More rain. Then another bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating a small boy's face, walking silently on the sidewalks of Domino. This boy looked around age eight, with soft and smooth white hair with the bangs tucked behind his ears. What was really startling about this boy was his eyes. He had a deep, bright gold eye color, which seemed to reflect the lightning, almost like a cat's.  
  
He continued walking at his slow and steady pace, ignoring the rain that drenched him. He acted like it was just another ordinary night. He stopped walking and sat down, resting his back against the brick wall of an alley and stared up at the gloomy sky.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and blinked twice. How was he going to pull this off? This was way to much pressure for a little kid like himself. But the great shaman had sent him here, to get the help they needed. Yes. They. They needed to save the world from the bloodsick. Even if it meant that he would not exist. It would be pointless to start over again...  
  
The young boy then curled up into a ball, and thought to himself how he was ever going to do this. Dragging these people into his demension would require a lot of his strength. He might die. But still, the fate of the entire world depended on his accuracy. And the chosen ones...  
  
He then shut his eyes and let the rain fall, as he fell into a deep sleep. ( You'll find out what the heck is going on later... it's kinda hard to explain, and I don't want to give the plot away. Don't get too zoned out yet. )  
  
IN THE MORNING..........  
  
Yugi POV  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!BEEP, BEEP...  
  
I groaned aloud as I reached across the night stand to turn off my alarm clock. " Way to early.." I muttered to myself as I pulled the Dark Magician covers over my head, " Way to early..."  
  
I was about to fall asleep again when a voice made me jump and roll out of my bed, making me get tangled in the sheets and bonking my head on the night stand.  
  
" Yami...." I groaned, rubbing my head, " How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?"  
  
A shadowed figure chuckled in the doorway. " I am sorry, aibou. But if you don't get up, you won't be able to get to school on time."  
  
I groaned again as I slowly got up. I yawned as I walked across the room and pulled up the shades, letting light stream into the room. I shielded my eyes. I was lucky that it was almost the end of the school year. No more alarm clock awakenings. Honestly, one morning I almost ripped the clock from its plug-in and threatened to toss it out the window, but my darker half stopped me. I yawned again as I got dressed and slipped on the millenium puzzle. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.  
  
I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. ( YUM!!! I'm eating one right now.)  
  
" Good morning Yugi."  
  
" Hn. A good morning indeed..." I droned sarcastically, " Yami scared me again."  
  
My grandpa chuckled. " So you're still not used to early morning rousing?"  
  
" Nope. Never have, and most certainly never will. I've got to go. See ya!"  
  
I dashed out the door, holding the pastry between my teeth. I checked my watch and breathed a sigh of relief. Good. I wasn't late after all. I was actually ten minutes ahead of schedule, rare for me, and nearly impossible for my friend, Jou. No offense to him though, he's a good guy, once you get by his reckless past. But we don't talk about that. We're friends.  
  
// I see you actually made it on time, Yugi.//  
  
/ Ahead of time actually. /  
  
Laughter was heard in the puzzle. // Well, that's a first!!!//  
  
/ Oh shaddup./ I said to him as I finished off my poptart. / Don't be an ass./  
  
// We...//  
  
He was interupted as the rest of the gang caught up with us. ( Consisting of Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Mai, Seto, and Serenity. Sorry, I don't know her Japanese name... and I am with them to. My name is Crystal. And Kaiba's a friend now, so...)  
  
" Hey ya, Yug! Whatcha doing!?" Jou said as he ran towards me.  
  
" Hopefully doing the same as you. Going to school." I said. Jou gave a short laugh.  
  
The chin-lengthed black-haired girl laughed ( me). " Don't bother hoping, Yugi. He skips english class every day. I never see him in there."  
  
Mai smirked. " Oh! So that is where he gets his accent!" We all laughed as Jou fumed.  
  
" Hey now, be nice!" Anzu said, putting her hands up in defense against Jou, " We're friends!" ( * gags on invisible nothingness*)  
  
Kaiba cocked an eyebrow, " Yeah, but we're just playing with the dog. You out of all people should know this by now."  
  
" Oh shaddup, rich ass..." Jou muttered under his breath, recieving a death glare from Seto. If looks could kill, Jou would be thirty feet under by now. ( And I could kill Anzu! YAY!!!)  
  
" Hey you guys! Come and take a look at this!" a voice called out from the alley next to us, unmistakably Ryou's. We all ran around the corner and gasped. A boy was standing at the end of the alley, in ragedy clothes and with cat colored eyes, staring at us. His nose looked a little flat, as if it had been broken, and his bare feet showed that his toes were webbed. But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was what was behind him...  
  
" Come. " he spoke in a whispered voice, as he stepped out of the way, revealing a large, twirling hole. It twirled slowly, being almost memerizing. It was colored black, almost like a dark hole... only smaller, and here on earth.  
  
" What in the hell..." Honda started, staring at the weird demented swirl of nothingness.  
  
" Come..." the boy repeated, motioning us to come forward. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. I shivered. His hands were icy cold. He glared into my eyes seriously. " Come on Yugi Mutou. We need you..."  
  
Before I could protest, hands shot out of the black hole, grabbing on to all of the gangs wrists. Mai and Anzu screamed. Crystal struggled to free herself and cursing in Egpytian. The others did the same.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!" Kaiba yelled at the boy, as the hand slowly dragged him toward the hole with the others, including me.  
  
" Please... help the bloodsick..." the boy said. We would have heard more, but we were then sucked through the gaping hole. I screamed.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
What in the devil was this? I was surrounded by black. I didn't even know if I had my eyes open or not. I struggled for air. The air supply was thinning. My eyes then roled into the back of my head, and I blacked out... *********** CCT: Ra, that sucked. It will get better though. I couldn't think of a way to get the gang to this new world... * covers mouth* Whoops! I better not tell anymore. Wead and weview pleez... 


End file.
